Arrow the Greninja
Not to be confused with Arrow the Hedgehog or Arrow the fox. You're under arrest, punk! Arrow is a Mobianized Greninja that works for MPC (Mobius Police Company). A smarmy ninja Pokemon, he works to see criminals get put behind bars... and one in particular, Barricade, seems to always elude him. Personal Info Name: Arrow Full Name: ??? Age: 25 Gender: Male Species: Mobianized Greninja Alignment: Anti-Hero Relationship Status: Complicated Likes: Catching criminals, money, food, training, sleeping Dislikes: Losing his catch, Barricade heckling him, losing money Appearance Arrow has the basic biology of his species. Standing at three feet, eight inches, he has a general black color on his skin with an "inner" section and muzzle colored peach. Blue "X" marks can be seen on his legs, and shiny white "pearls" can be seen on his forearms and knees. Webbed hands and feet are also present on his limbs. His orange tongue is also quite long, wrapping around his head and acting as a "scarf". He also has long ears, and blue eyes. A short, "bladed" tail can be seen as well. While he walks around "naked", he does wear a small badge signifying his being a police officer, as well as a white bracelet on his left wrist. He also carries a bag that houses his caltrops and other weapons. Personality Despite being a ninja-like Pokemon, Arrow is not silent. Rather, he is smarmy and arrogant, boasting about how he is a master officer and has put many punks behind bars. He does have the reputation and skills to back this up, but he still gets on people's nerves. A workaholic, he views crime-fighting as his eternal mission. He lives for putting lawbreakers behind bars and bringing them to justice, and enjoys the feeling of clearing the streets of "lawless filth". Arrow loves fighting. Therefore, despite being supposedly stealthy, sometimes he'll just jump into the fray and start battling his enemies even if it's a terrible idea. Arrow can also be quite lazy. When off-duty, he tends to nap or goof off. He is somewhat greedy as well, as he loves money. Impulsive and reckless, he nevertheless gets his missions done, much to his superiors' chagrin. However, one perp eludes him - a Zoroark known as Barricade. No matter what he does, he can't seem to catch her, which serves to frustrate him and amuse her. History (WIP) Relationships Friends/Allies Neutral Enemies *Barricade the Zoroark - a criminal Zoroark and his eternal foe. No matter what he does, he is unable to catch her, whether it be through trickery, misdirection, or seduction courtesy of herself. It's gotten on his nerves lately. He usually sees her in the guise of a man named "Jack", and easily knows it's her. Powers and Abilities Being a Greninja, Arrow is a Water and Dark type Pokemon. As such, he tends to use moves that focus on agility and water, as well as shadowy moves. He also carries some weapons like caltrops and grenades to assist him. Moveset *'Aqua Blades': Arrow forms swords out of water to attack his foes. *'Stagnant Shuriken': Arrow forms a shuriken out of water and throws it at a fixed point, slicing foes with a watery blade. *'Double Pump': Arrow fires off a Hydro Pump and blasts into the air, before firing another one to change his direction. *'Ninja Log': Arrow counters an attack by disappearing from sight and leaving a wooden log in place, before attacking as he returns. **'Shadow-splosion': Arrow pulls off the same move, but replaces the log with a grenade. *'Shadow Strike': Arrow disappears from sight before appearing a bit of ways away in front, striking with a powerful kick. *'Water Burst': Performed in midair. Arrow causes a burst of water to radiate from his person, striking nearby foes. *'Tongue Slap': Arrow smacks the opponent with his tongue-scarf. *'Caltrops': Arrow throws down spikes on the ground to hamper his foes' movement. Skills Arrow is naturally agile. Being a Greninja, he is naturally bouncy and springy, and uses this to his advantage, easily leaping and bounding everywhere to get closer to his target. Being a Water Type, he can also use Hydro Pump to get higher. As a Water and Dark Type, he has an affinity for water and darkness. He is able to stay hydrated even in hot weather, and can blend into shadows easily thanks to his coloration. Weaknesses Arrow's smarmy attitude can grate on others' nerves, driving them away. His arrogance can also frustrate his superiors, as he often acts like he's the best of the best and is above things like "the rules". Despite going after Barricade whenever he can, he somehow fails to catch her. This only serves to frustrate him and make him more determined to chase her down. As a Water/Dark type, he is weak to Electric and Fairy Type moves. Theme Song Demise by Wonder Brown This is his main theme and represents his arrogance and ninja-like abilities, as well as his profession for catching criminals and his fixation on putting Barricade behind bars. Connection to Character Guess who's about to see their Demise? Your time has come and your season's arise! / Close enough to hear the heartbeat on the rise, I'm the reason that you're leavin' your life! - Arrow being able to approach his foes stealthily and take them out swiftly Yeah, the pure definition of "raw", / Where "Beast" is my middle name, and I'm looking for a reason to brawl! - Arrow being a ferocious fighter and loving battle My grind focused on nothing but, making you pay! / You wanna cross the line? Then be ready to lay down at any price! - Arrow being fixated on catching Barricade no matter what Funny how he thought he mastered his disguise! / In fact, I caught him with a back to his surprise! - Arrow being able to see through Barricade's illusions easily No, I can't play by rules, / 'Cause that would cost me mine! - Arrow choosing to bend the rules and the law to get things done Time is running out! Hope is looking dead! Hearing footsteps, when nobody is there! / When death is near, it's a sign of the times that I'm right around the corner with my eyes on the prize! (Alright?) - Arrow being swift and hoping to catch Barricade once and for all "Jack" be nimble and "Jack" be quick, / But "Jack" couldn't hold a candle to my knack for this! - Arrow automatically knowing that Barricade is around when he sees "Jack" This masochist, with a passion fit for crime, / Is after his and after who's after mine! - Arrow noting how Barricade seemingly (and strangely) assists him in dealing with other criminals You don't wanna be the one to find what lies in wait! / 'Cause by the time you see me, I've already devised your fate, Demise! - Arrow being swift and agile in order to catch his foes Trivia *Arrow is DarkMantis' first Pokemon character. **He was originally going to be a ferret with a ninja theme, but this was changed. **He is also DarkMantis' first crossover character. *His moveset is based on a custom Greninja build in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS. **His appearance is also based on one of the color swaps for Greninja in that game. *His relationship with Barricade - a law officer constantly chasing after a flirtatious criminal that somehow eludes their every attempt to catch them - mirrors the antics of Sly and Carmelita in Sly Cooper, but in reverse. *Parts of his personality come from Zero from Anarchy Reigns and Carmelita Montoya Fox from Sly Cooper. *His name is meant to imply swiftness, which he definitely is. Category:Males